


Change is Coming, A

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e21 Tooms, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully wonders what changes that Mulder was referring to in the last scene of the episode.





	Change is Coming, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Change is Coming, A

## Change is Coming, A

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: A Change is Coming  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully UST  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, etc.  
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004   
>  SPOILERS: Tooms  
>  SETTING: Season One  
>  DATE: First draft: January 30, 2004. Final draft: March 2, 2004. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Special thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me. I really do appreciate it. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. I wish I owned them because they would be treated better. :) SUMMARY: Scully wonders what changes that Mulder was referring to in the last scene of the episode. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> A Change is Coming  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> The leaves on the trees were changing  
>  to a beautiful orange color. Mulder   
>  was watching the caterpillar cocoon on  
>  the naked branch when Scully walked up to him. He turned towards her. "It's amazing how things change, isn't it?" 
> 
> Confusion set into her blue eyes as she stared into his hazel eyes; her eyes darted to the trees to look at the caterpillar cocoon. "The caterpillar?" 
> 
> Mulder shook his head. "No, a change for us. It's coming." 
> 
> "How do you know?" asked Scully. She wondered why Mulder was being so cryptic all of a sudden. "How?" 
> 
> "A hunch." 
> 
> With that, Mulder walked away from the tree and headed towards the Hoover building. Scully followed him. She was still puzzled by Mulder's response. "Mulder, care to explain your hunch?" 
> 
> Mulder drew a sigh. 
> 
> "Come on, Mulder. If something's going to change for us, I would like to know what it is." 
> 
> "All right, Scully, I'll tell you. During the case with Tooms, I felt this overwhelming sense of foreboding, that a change for us, for the X-Files, is coming." 
> 
> "Mulder, why do you think that?" 
> 
> "I don't know. All I know is that a change is coming." 
> 
> "Yes, I get that. What I would like to know is -- what makes you believe that we'll lose the X-Files? That's what you're implying, right?" 
> 
> Mulder nodded. "I felt it in the air. I think I have given the higher ups plenty of evidence to shut us down. If not now, then sooner or later." 
> 
> "I don't think so, Mulder. You knew something was wrong with Tooms, and you were right as usual." 
> 
> "I'm glad one of us believes in my instincts," he said with a sad, wry smile. 
> 
> "If not you, then it'll be me," said Scully. 
> 
> "Do you think I'm crazy?" 
> 
> "You once asked me that question, Mulder. I told you at the time you were. Now I don't think so," said Scully. "You're not crazy. However, I find you the most...fascinating man I've ever known. You're brilliant. You have the most -- " 
> 
> "Most what?" asked Mulder. He was enjoying Scully's shower of compliments to him. His sad smile was turning into the most beautiful smile across his features. 
> 
> "You have a beautiful mind, Mulder. Maybe the change is...something else." 
> 
> "Scully, are you flirting with me?" asked Mulder in a low voice so no one would overhear their conversation. They were back inside of the Hoover building, in the elevator going down to the basement. 
> 
> "Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Scully. The most flirtatious smile flitted across her face. "I think the change is for the better, Mulder." 
> 
> Mulder's smile deepened somewhat. He truly brightened at what Scully had told him and his voice seemed a bit lighter than it was. "You gave me hope, Scully, and I hope you're right." 
> 
> "I hope I'm right, Mulder. It's just...that I care so much for you. It would be more than a professional loss if we're separated from each other." 
> 
> "Really?" 
> 
> Scully nodded. "Yes. I hope the change for us is positive. Something good." 
> 
> "I hope so, Scully." 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Much appreciated. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story might be a bit different from what I normally write. I was intrigued by the next-to-last scene in Tooms and I was drawn by Mulder's sentence that I simply decided to run with it. I'm glad that I did! :) I had always viewed Mulder and Scully in this era as happy, flirtatious, and innocent. That's how I always viewed Season One in its entirety. Scully didn't seem to flash the 'back off' sign until after her abduction. By this time in Season One, she cared about Mulder and was willing to risk her life to save him. 
> 
> It's one of my favorite seasons because of the aura of innocence and the start of the Mulder/Scully romance. That is wanted to convey to the readers was the innocent quality that I loved about them at the time where everything was fresh and new.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
